


what's better than us?

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: :O, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, a lil drama lol, for some reason johnny's name didnt appear, hetsex, hyuck is bisexual, i dont like this one, johnhyuck, johnhyuck little incest, johnny is just there, mark is a lesbian, nahyuck hetsex, platonic nahyuck yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Local lesbian Mark always found herself in a complicated situation with her bestfriend's sister, Donghyuck.





	what's better than us?

**Author's Note:**

> fictional!! please don't read if you're uncomfortable. also there's a lot of time skips in this ! i hope it makes sense!! (nothing makes sense but)

 

 

 

 

 

Mark sexually identify as not giving a fuck.

 

She really did. Befriending Johnny made her live up to that title.

 

Growing up a lesbian, she knows better than to let men approach him, and had grew a sense of independence over the years. She doesn’t need some sort of protection to live through the day, neither had people actually harass her for her sexuality. She had made it quite clear that she’s a blaring lesbian, the butch appearance did her good. However, she’s glad that she somehow manage to befriend Johnny, the man’s presence had definitely made her more secure. In some sense, maybe she needs it.

 

She never had problems with girls before, choosing to silently observing her crushes if she has any, and opting to keep quiet instead of confessing. She thinks life is better that way.

 

But one particular girl always get on her nerves. Said runt is Johnny’s little sister, Mark’s source of lewd dreams and ruined panties. Donghyuck.

 

Mark usually didn’t give a fuck when girls hinted their interest in her, she wasn’t looking for someone to fuck, nor she’s interested in physical affection. She had better things to do. 

 

That was, of course, until Donghyuck happened.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


She seems to always found herself in a complicated situation with the younger.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck was sucking on Jaemin’s fingers when Mark first saw her. 

 

She was straddling the younger boy on the living room couch with Jaemin’s muscled back facing Mark. Donghyuck’s eyes were glossy with tears as Jaemin fucks the back of her throat with his fingers, her saliva dripping down in a lewd fashion from the corner of her mouth. 

 

Mark’s presence was yet unknown to Jaemin, but Donghyuck still kept an eye contact while her throat constrict around the fingers, keenly trying to appear seductive to Mark. For what? She’ll figure that out later.

 

Jaemin pushes harder, fingertips barely touching the throat and Donghyuck gasped around his fingers. 

 

“This mouth sure does more than talking.” Jaemin teased, removing his spit-soaked finger to lightly bounce Donghyuck on his lap. The wet skin slapping sound informed Mark that the boy has his dick in her.

 

She feels dizzy, the smell of sex overpowering the room. Donghyuck’s sweat matted to her forehead in the most ethereal way possible, her eyes seems to penetrate into Mark’s soul, and she didn't even bother to stop bouncing and try to keep her moans down. Instead, the tease maintain her eyes on Mark’s as strong hand comes to wrap around her neck.

 

“Be quiet,  _ pretty _ , do you want them to hear?” Donghyuck shakes her head,  _ no _ , choked but she’s still staring at Mark.

 

She’s staring at Mark as she bites her lips to keep quiet, hands coming up to tweak her erect nipples.

 

“I-I don’t want anyone to hear.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Jaemin groaned before gripping her hips still and violently fucking her upward, the lewd skin slapping echoing through the room is enough to make the girl flush prettily and throws her head back.

 

Mark walks away before both of them even come, but she knows Donghyuck's loud moans echoing throughout the house are intended for her to hear.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


She did figured it out soon after. After the what Mark deemed as ‘incident’, Donghyuck had always flirted with her openly. 

 

She wants Mark, and they both  _ knows  _ about it.

 

She started to wear revealing clothes around the time where Mark is scheduled to come, and if she knows Johnny isn’t around. But even when his brother is around, she doesn't think it's a big of a problem.

 

It is insane, to wear lingerie at the dawn of the morning when Mark come to tend the sick Johnny, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she opens the door. Mark saw how one of the bra slipped and through the poor excuse of a see-through lingerie, the nipple comes into view, bouncing lightly with every step she took.

 

It fuels Mark with mixed feelings, torn between wanting her to know that she’s exposed to hungry eyes (Mark’s), or just enjoying the sight of the areola jutting out innocently.

 

Mark had her fair share of woman boner because of Donghyuck. 

 

Mark shouldn’t have entertained the idea of the younger trying to win her, but she loves the attention. She wouldn't give in soon, though. Mark has a strong self-control.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck was panting when she opened the door to invite Mark in. She has a faint blush on her face and she stuttered slightly when Mark asked about how her day went. They were supposed to spend the day lazing around and watching movies, with Johnny dotting on Mark to take care of her younger sister while he’s away.

 

Mark is a good friend, so she can't say no to Johnny. 

 

Donghyuck stands awkwardly. “You look sleepy.. do you want to go and rest?” Mark observes, the petite girl looking slightly disheveled and breathless. She shook her head, the thought of being left alone again didn't sit well with her and she mutters something under her breath but invites Mark to sit.

 

“What is this?” Mark clicks her tongue as she pulls out the remote she accidentally sat on on the couch. 

 

Dazedly, she looks at Mark, gasped and a loud  _ Fuck, Mark give it back! _ echoes through the living room. Her tired eyes now is wide awake, and she reaches to snatch the thing away from Mark.

 

But Mark had always being the quirker from them both, so she managed to get it out of her reach.

 

One look and she knows what exactly the thing is, and Mark contemplates whether or not to just give her back and cry about a ruined friendship or just  _ go with the flow,  _ since they are too far in this mess. She chose the latter.

 

Smirking, she clicks on the remotes. “Ahh- stop playing with the  _ hng  _ b-button,” she mewls  weakly, leaning which sounds like  _ fucking turn it higher _ to Mark’s ears. Enjoying the sight of the helpless girl lying against the back of the sofa, she toys around with the settings, the buzzing sound of the vibrator fills in the quiet room.

 

_ Oh. _

 

“So  _ so  _ naughty hyuckie, were you fucking yourself with the poor vibrator before I come?” Mark teased, eyes glinting with interest.

 

“Where did you do it? Here?” Donghyuck covers her mouth when Mark turns it on higher.

 

“You know I’m coming over yet you’re still being naughty,” She paused. “Or perharps were you waiting for Jaemin? So he can fuck you hard and good?”

 

Donghyuck shakes her head, desperate. “For you, I’m thinking of you.” Mark chuckles.

 

“Pretty little slut, all for me to use.”

 

Mark fingered her then on the couch, hands holding her thighs wide open, hoping that the wall was thick enough to cover the younger’s moans.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


One thing led to another.

 

Right now, struggling to find a balance on Johnny’s desk, Donghyuck has her legs keeping Mark’s head in place as she eats her out. It became a routine now, for Mark to visit when Johnny isn’t around. The older has questioned the sudden frequent visit but he wasn’t too free to stick around for an answer. Most of the time Donghyuck has shushed him with a slam of the door on his face. 

 

(“Mind your own business, hyung.” she says as Mark fingers her behind the door.)

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“When did you first get  _ this _ ?” Donghyuck breathlessly ask, tongue swirling around Mark’s erect nipple. Mark moans, and her tight grip on Donghyuck’s hair tighten. An airy  _ fuck  _ that she lets out sends shivers down the younger spines. 

 

“Your nipple piercings are so pretty, Mark, just like all of you.” Donghyuck pinched her other nub, lightly tugging on the piercing. She thinks she found a new obsession now. 

 

Mark’s tiny hand comes to weakly push her hands away, but Donghyuck only smirks up to her. “Pretty old pierciengs I guess? It doesn’t hurt when I pull,” he tweaks the bosom and Mark lets out the whiniest moan she never made. “and my God, you’re so sensitive here  too, aren’t you?” to which Mark just shakes her head.

 

Pathetic, but it turns her on so much.

 

“Jesus, Mark fuck your boobs on my mouth.” Donghyuck growls and Mark rocks her body slowly, and Donghyuck repositions them so the elder is straddling her thighs, cunts wet.

 

“Can you dance?” Mark shakes her head. Donghyuck coos. “Aww, come on, that’s a pity. Try and hump on my thigh, then  _ baby. _ ” 

 

“Use me like I’m your toy,  _ princess _ , I can feel you dripping.” 

 

And if Mark came because of the nickname and not the friction, Donghyuck doesn’t need to know.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


As soon as Johnny leaves, they didn’t wait.

 

“You think you can come just from my tongue?”

 

“I’ve never tried that with Jaemin.”

 

“Say his name again I’ll fuck you in front of him.” Donghyuck grips Mark’s hair, pressing the head against her pussy to keep her still. Mark’s face is obscenely covered with her slick, proving that she’s abmessy and greedy eater.

 

“All talk no-  _ ah  _ no bite.”

 

Mark moans harder, purposely sending the vibration to her pussy. Donghyuck moans weakly, feeling the tear pooling in her eyes as Mark grips her boobs, slapping and moaning as it jiggles under her fingers. She grazed her teeth on the clit, harshly sucking on it even after Donghyuck came, and her weak hands tries to push her away to avoid the overstimulation. Mark is not having it, keeping her head still and keep on sucking the bud until she trembles hard and eventually passed out.

 

Mark spits on the used pussy before plugging in the younger favorite buttplug again. Maybe they’ll play again when they’re eating dinner.

 

Johnny won’t be around for three days, but two days in, you can find quite a fucked out and a blissed Donghyuck. They made a mess as she cums all over the sofa, the couch, the kitchen counter,  _ heck _ , she even came on the wall. 

 

Jaemin had walked in on them working on it, his pure intention was to take his Mathematics homework that he left behind, only to be greeted with Donghyuck’s face that screams  _ I have been fucked open, and I still want more,  _ and Jaemin has raised his hands in surrender and walks out angrily. (“The room reeks sex! Stop fucking like rabbits!”)

 

“Fuck, just like that.” They lost count. Donghyuck can feel the tell-tale of soreness but they don’t care. How many times have they been going on it? 22? 23 times? Later they’ll count.

 

Mark pinched her clit harder, the pink becomes a pretty contrast against her slightly tanned complex. “like this?” and Donghyuck cums for the nth times that night.

 

And to think that they still have until tomorrow night before Johnny comes back.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“You’ve been fucking my little sister?”

 

Mark hums, unfazed. “Yeah.” She inhaled the cigarette and opens the window to let the air in, and turned to leave. “If you want to join sometimes?”

 

Johnny gulped, thoughts of  _ what the fuck happened to Mark  _ running around, but  _ surprisingly,  _ he couldn't shake off the image of him fucking his little sister senseless out of his mind.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Mark had told Donghyuck about Johnny’s little fantasy, and Donghyuck felt herself wet just from the thought. Mark rose her eyebrows, but promised she won't tell anyone.

 

They aren’t a thing anyway, hah.

 

They got used to it pretty fast, though.

 

Johnny fucked her on every surface available, there’s no places left to fuck. They ran out of position to try, and so they repeat, and repeat and  _ repeat _ . It became a cycle.

 

One moment she enjoyed being fucked open by the dinner table, bending as the head of Johnny's cock teased her spot, and the next she loved bouncing on his cock on the coach of their living room, loving control she has over the pace. Her preferences changed in a short span of time, she blames the hormones.

 

Johnny is naughty, sometimes he fucks her against the glass window. Donghyuck is glad that they don’t socialize often, or else the neighbors would know that it’s her brother that’s been fucking her good.

 

“This is the last time,” is now their always.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Sometimes after she’s completely fucked out, almost asleep with Johnny on her side, Mark would come and slip her fingers in between her pussy folds. 

 

And then she would eat Donghyuck out until she came, lips bleeding as she tries to conceal in her moans. There’s no use though, because Mark  _ always _ try her hardest to make Donghyuck let out the loudest whine, and Johnny ended up being awake anyway.

 

(“Damn, how many times have you guys fucked? Cut her some slack Mark!” “She asked for it. I am nothing but a good understanding friend.” “Oh? Friend?” to which effectively shut Mark up.)

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck blinked. There’s just something about Mark that captivates her.

 

She’s not exactly sure what it was, but it must have something to do with the way Mark treats her; like she worth anything in the world, that makes the butterflies in her stomach grew wild.

 

A simple touch from Mark would make her all sensitive and in the brink of cumming.

 

She had to compare to how Jaemin treated her, strictly platonic with lots of affections, and Johnny of course, treated her like how any older brother were to treat their younger sister (minus the occasional fuck), but Mark.

 

Mark treated her as if she were her princess, like she was her world, and that she  _ loves _ her.

 

She lets herself being delusional, if that means it can take away the little pain she has growing in her heart.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


This time it's unintentional, when Mark walked in to Donghyuck being fucked missionary. All she sees are her hands scratching Jaemin’s toned back, and her dick repeatedly thrusting in and out of her hole. It was as if she’s watching live porn, but instead of giving him pleasure, this  _ hurts  _ her.

 

She purposely slammed the door a bit too hard on her way out, making the duo flinched. Immature you can say, but Mark feels her throat burns, breath uneven as she walked back to her house. She knows they have been fucking even before this, but them fucking now didn’t make Mark feel better at all.

 

Ah, mixed feelings. Hate that.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


One night Mark had been fucking her hard with her strap, urgent and brutal that leaves Donghyuck stuttering and on edge. She’s pretty sure something is bothering her, with the way she’s not making snarky comments but instead eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a permanent scowl on her face.

 

“Gentle,” Donghyuck spoke softly, and when Mark shows no sign of complying she had to pull her down then, to kiss her slow and tender. She caresses the frown on her forehead, and places feather light kisses as Mark’s thrust eventually becomes slower.

 

“Babe _ ,  _ is something bothering you?” Mark doesn’t answer, instead she leaves light kisses on Donghyuck’s ear.

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck tries again.

 

“Sorry I don’t have a dick to please you.” She bites, more upset than furious. Donghyuck gasped, Mark is picking up on her pace again and fuck her hard, but she figured it's time for them to actually  _ talk,  _ instead of beating around the bush and hurt each other.

 

“Hey, Mark, listen.” Donghyuck cupped his face, looking at her eyes and making Mark’s thrust comes to a halt. “I’m bisexual for a reason, you think I’d care of the fact that you’re dickless?” Mark grunts, but pouted. She can’t wrap her head around the fact that she really got sad to the thought of not being enough to Donghyuck.

 

Mark isn’t fucking around with another women besides Donghyuck, having her options narrow down by the lack of lesbians in the neighbourhood. It’s to no secret that Donghyuck is attracted to both, and she had to mope herself entertaining that thought.

 

“Also...” Donghyuck gulped, eyes anywhere but Mark and her hands released Mark’s face to clutch on the sheet. “I might have feelings for you?” 

 

She couldn't stop the instant warm feeling growing in her, all negative thoughts swiftly being thrown out of the window. Mark bites down her inner cheek, stopping herself from smiling. “Might?”

 

Donghyuck rolls her eyes. “Okay, I like you, Mark, and if you stop fucking me right now I swear to G-”

 

Mark pulls out anyway, tossing her strap away, and hug her tightly. “I want cuddles.”

 

“But we both haven’t come!” 

 

“Don’t care. Want cuddles.”

 

Donghyuck whines, still wet but when Mark tighten her holds around her she feels like this is way more better. Mark is crying, but Donghyuck decided to let her now girlfriend, has her own moment. This is all better than she imagined.

 

Better than her strap? Maybe.

  
  
  
  


-

 

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on anon but now that i untagged  
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/r6njun)
> 
> comments are appreciated :)


End file.
